The Chase
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: He didn't know why, but he had to follow. Wherever the road would lead. Azureshiping. Fluffy Seto X Anzu ONESHOT


Note: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters in the story. The first line is a quote from Goethe.

* * *

**The Chase**

"If I love you, then what does that matter to you?" she asked, her blue eyes flashing with fury, and the boy flinched.

'What _did_ it matter to him?' He didn't know but he certainly couldn't just let her run off like that. Too bad she had already run off and he was still standing there absolutely paralyzed. Now he was angry! Nobody, but **nobody** walked off on Seto Kaiba! Especially a silly cheerleader! Then again, he was the one that had led her to that...question.

Argh! She had him again, with words that came back to haunt him and make him question himself. Of course, she hadn't _technically_ said she loved him 'Why? Did you want her to? 'his mind questioned earning another groan from the already frustrated CEO. What she did and whom _she_ loved was none of his business, so why was he sitting here 3 months after the 'incident', pondering what happened?

Maybe he had imagined the whole thing...anyway...so then why did he miss her. He missed seeing her come up to him and pester him to come hang out with their 'group', he missed her beautiful eyes... "Uhhh...wait a minute...did I just use 'beautiful' and Mazaki in the same sentence?" As disturbing as the thought first seemed, it was, nonetheless, the truth. "Oh boy,...when did this happen?" How and when in the world had he fallen in love with Mazaki of all people? There were plenty of women throwing themselves at him...glamorous women...who wanted his money…Anzu was nothing like that. Maybe that's why…

'Urgh! This is crazy' he berated himself mentally 'I am not, CAN NOT be in love with Mazaki! Wait LOVE! Who said anything about…argh. Just stop thinking!' Scowling, he lengthened his stride.

* * *

He stopped abruptly seeing Anzu a bit further in front of him. She seemed to be in a great hurry judging by the pace at which she was walking. He found himself following her despite all efforts not to. And just where in the world was she going? For a moment he thought he lost her, as she disappeared around a corner and was oddly relieved to see her re-appear before him. 'Strange, I'd never been to this part of the park before'

His breath caught in his throat as he reached a dead end. 'Where did she go? She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air? There is no way she could have climbed the hedge!' The hedge he was standing before was considerably tall, and impossible to climb. Out of curiosity, he moved closer and was surprised to hear faint strains of music coming through. Inching a little closer he was poked in the ribs by something metallic. 'A doorknob?' Feeling his way with his hand, he turned it gently and stepped through.

* * *

In front of him was an old willow tree; and in its shade, dancing with her eyes closed, was Anzu. Seto closed the door carefully and moved closer, taking care to keep himself concealed by he willow tree.  
He could hear Anzu humming gently along with the tune, her arms gracefully elongated moved delicately in invisible patterns; her skirt billowed gently around her knees and her hair swayed in the mellow breeze.  
Seto swallowed hard. "She is…beautiful, so...exquisite. NO! Wait a minute. This is Mazaki we're talking about. Ma-za-ki! Yuugi's cheerleader!' Still, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was stuck to the spot unable to move. Cursing himself he tried to move, but to no avail, and so wrapped was he in his attempt to escape that he hadn't noticed the music had stopped. 

"Kaiba-kun? What are you doing here?"

"…"

"Well?" She seemed angry.

"Uh…" 'Oh God, did I just stutter!' pulling himself together he attempted to answer. "I came to…apologise."

Anzu's jaw nearly fell to the ground and Seto tried hard not to chuckle. She looked so cute. He smiled.

"For the other day, it's not my business who you are emotionally engaged with Mazaki."

Anzu laughed loudly.

"Emotionally engaged! Ha-ha-ha. Wow, what are you? Born in the twenties?" Chuckling, she wiped a tear from her face. "Emotionally engaged…"

"Hn!" he growled despite himself.

"Sorry Seto-kun it's just that, you know, it sounded funny."

"What did you just call me?" he scowled.

"Ah. I'm sorry. Kaiba-kun"

"Don't be. Not many people have the guts to do it." Anzu blushed. "Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Oh, uhh..just practicing my dancing?"

"Do you have to?"

"Well, yes, if I'm going to go to New York" her eyed looked sad "well, if I ever get accepted, and get a job, and find a place to live…"

"You just worry about your dancing."

"Honestly Se-uh- Kaiba-kun, I can't just…"

"Of course you can" he interrupted her. "Kaiba Corp has a branch in New York and I have an apartment there that I really don't use. If I remember correctly, they were looking for a secretary and it seems I found her. You can work there and live in my apartment. I won't charge rent."

"What?" she looked at him incredulously "I could never, you don't have to, uh, I mean. Thank you, but are you sure? I could pay rent, honestly. I have some money saved up and…"

"Mazaki" he growled "I don't need another source of profit all right? Now, what do you say?"

She threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "Thank you so much…Kaiba-kun!"

"Mazaki! Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"I'm just so…so…happy." She choked a small sob. She looked adorable like that: half-crying, half-laughing.

He took her by the hand. "Mazaki, about that day when I asked you…"

"Oh, Kaiba-kun. I'm sorry, I overreacted." He paled

"So it's not…" the words wouldn't come out. 'Since when am I nervous? Oh that's right, since I fell in love with…"

"Kaiba-kun?" Anzu's voice disrupted his train of thoughts. "What I meant to say was, you were right."

"What do you…?"

"I _am_ emotionally engaged with you, Seto-kun" she giggled.

"Oh you are now, are you?" he smirked.

"Mm-hmm" she replied as she stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips against his.

"So you see…?" he whispered against her mouth.

"…"

"If you love me, it does matter, Anzu" he smirked as she started to blush.

* * *

Author's note: Hey people. Read and Review. Thankies! 


End file.
